


Coming Home

by LizzieTsumugi



Series: I love you 3000 (Prideshipping) [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prideshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieTsumugi/pseuds/LizzieTsumugi
Summary: Lost love is still love. It takes a different form, that’s all. You can’t see their smile or bring them food or tousle their hair or move them around a dance floor. But when those senses weaken, another heightens. Memory. Memory becomes your partner. You nurture it. You hold it. You dance with it. “Life has to end,” she said. “Love doesn’t.”-The Five People You Meet in Heaven, Mitch Albom
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: I love you 3000 (Prideshipping) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a spur of ideas after reading, I have no idea where this is going but I really want to write something.   
> Inspired by Mitch Albom's "The Five People You Meet in Heaven."

Reporters had already gathered outside. Their cameras and microphones ready, eager like vultures, picking out anything they deemed to be news-worthy.

The securities at Kaiba Corp were well-prepared for this. After all, it’s not the first time that their company made the front page. Normally they would be more excited and enthusiastic, but today all of them stood silently by the door, hands dipped down, and waited for instructions.

Isono stood behind the glass doors until he saw the familiar face. The reporters swarmed towards the short-statured man like flies on rice. He took a deep breath in and took a step forward, the doors slid open.

“Please, Mr. Muto, come this way,” He placed one hand on the guest’s arm and shoved the cameras away from their faces, “Mokuba-sama is waiting.”

Yugi Muto nodded slightly, he never got used to dealing with reporters, no matter how many times he’s been interviewed. His lack of confidence and shyness was apparent to all, and the vultures were not going to let this slip. They wanted him to panic, to lose control, and to spew words out of impulse.

“Mr. Muto, can you please tell us what you know about Mr. Kaiba’s condition?” An eager young reporter jumped in front of them, his microphone so close that Yugi stumbled back, “they say that he’s dying at the young age of 29, is that true?”

“I…I…” Yugi stuttered. Isono gestured him to stop and quickly pushed the microphone away. His other hand wrestled with Yugi’s forearm, and with each motion, his grip tightened. Yugi felt his throat close up as Isono pulled him forward, they never exchanged many words with each other, yet somehow he could sense what was beneath that exterior. Sadness was like water, contained but enraged, dying to escape.

“Kaiba-kun…” The former Duel King thought to himself and swallowed back any intention to open his mouth. As Isono guided him through the glassdoors, he felt a sudden release. The black-suited man gestured towards an elevator. His face pointed towards another direction, away from the cameras outside.

He never got to know Isono well, but it did not take a lot of compassion to sympathize with Isono. Yugi took a step forward and placed one hand on the man's arm, as Isono lifted the other to wipe away his tears.

-TBC-


End file.
